<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Sabo&amp;Ace】革命假期 by Hollybeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228413">【Sabo&amp;Ace】革命假期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty'>Hollybeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>清水无差，原著向，也即艾斯已死设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ASL - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, 哥哥组, 艾萨, 萨艾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通常来说，休假这一词汇是不会存在于革命者字典里的。他们只有在组织彻底解散前制订不完的行动计划，和一个接一个的行动任务，作为革命者，个人生活和革命事业之间并无明确界限。不管是卧底、干部还是小兵，革命就是他们的人生，革命是生活的一部分。</p><p>因而萨博向龙提出休假申请的时候，大家愣住了。</p><p>克尔拉第一个表达了疑问：“萨博，想要休假是什么意思？”年轻的鱼人空手道师父歪着脑袋略略皱眉，“你昨天才刚完成任务回来不是吗？之后暂时也没有外派你的打算，你可以好好休息啊。”</p><p>龙也看着萨博：“如果你有想要做的事情，尽管去做就好。”</p><p>“我确实有事想要离开几天。”萨博说。</p><p>龙点头，革命者们虽然因着志同道合的理想聚集在一起，但偶尔也有些个人私事需要奔走，他对这些向来宽容理解。但休假申请这一概念仍是让人有些迷惑。</p><p>“再说休假是个什么概念啊。”克尔拉说，“海贼只要成为了海贼，在隐退之前就始终是海贼。我们也一样，没有打倒天龙人之前，革命就永远不会停止，革命者的休假，这听起来太奇怪了。”</p><p>萨博扶了扶帽子：“我知道事出突然，但还是希望得到您的许可。”他看向龙，“在我休假期间，请暂时取消所有派给我的任务，我不会带电话虫，在我回来之前，我申请拥有绝不被联系到的时间。”</p><p>克尔拉有些生气：“萨博！你在说什么呢！这是发生了紧急事态你也不管不问的意思吗？你可是我们的参谋总长，任性也有个限度吧！”</p><p>“所以我会尽快处理完赶回来的。”萨博解释道，目光却只注视着沉吟的龙，作为二把手，他实际上只需要获得龙的批准就足够了。他知道此举十分任性，甚至可说是，不负责任，作为参谋总长和革命者来说都是失格。但他无法不提出这样的申请，他有不得不这么做的理由。</p><p>“拜托。”萨博说，“只需要五天……拜托。”</p><p>龙站起来，他走到萨博面前，俯视这位年轻人：“萨博，你清楚自己身为革命军参谋总长的职责吗。”</p><p>萨博回望他的上司和理想导师：“我非常清楚。”</p><p>“那么。”龙面色平静地点点头，“我批准你的休假申请。”</p><p>“十分感谢。”</p><p>龙错身走出去，克尔拉等他的身影消失在视野中后，跨步冲过来朝萨博挥了一拳：“你这家伙，到底在想什么！”</p><p>萨博摸着自己被捶肿的脑袋，人畜无害地笑起来：“那这段时间就拜托你了，克尔拉。”</p><p>“真是的。”克尔拉抱胸瞪视他，“至少给我个理由！”</p><p>“我听到了恶魔之岛的传言。”</p><p>“这是什么岛？……听着可不是个好名字。”</p><p>“但对我来说却是好消息。”萨博说，“传说这是恶魔果实之乡，能把前任果实能力者的灵魂从阴间短暂召回。虽然不确定消息的真假，但我打算去探查一番……如果是真的，我有一个想见的人。”</p><p>“想见的人？”克尔拉抵着下巴思索，“你吃了烧烧果实，这个岛又有这样的能力，那么……你是想见火拳艾斯吗。”</p><p>萨博压下帽子，将双眼藏在阴影之后。</p><p>相信每一个见证过萨博恢复记忆时的反应的人，都会明白这个难辨真伪的传言对他的吸引力，克尔拉看着沉默的同伴，为自己刚才的强硬感到抱歉。革命军的同伴大多背负着一段悲惨而沉痛的过去，但正是那样的过去成为他们投身革命的驱动力。萨博却是特殊的，在恢复记忆之前，他对革命的热情可说是凭借本能，体量巨大且身世不明的情绪怪物在他内心咆哮，让他比谁都炽热地坚定着革命的理想，直到三年前于报纸上看到了艾斯在顶上战争的死讯，萨博才找回了失去的记忆。</p><p>革命同伴们大多是和过去的自己做过了断才加入革命军的，萨博除外，因为他一度是没有过去的人。</p><p>他需要这个了断。克尔拉想，或许这就是龙会批准的原因。在十分清楚自身职责重要性的前提下，他仍旧选择这么做，可见这件事的意义对萨博来说已经超出了一切……甚至立场。</p><p>立场并不重要。龙说，共同的理想是我们聚集于此的向心力，但革命军不是立场，或者说，不止是立场。我们追寻自由的世界，帮助渴望反抗强权的弱者。然而，各位，我希望你们也该自由。在心的指引下，做正确的事。不是革命军应当做什么，而是我们想做什么。这样的我们一起为了相同的理想奋斗，才被称为革命军。</p><p>克尔拉接受了，并且不再询问更多，她知道萨博从不跟别人分享独属于他的艾斯的故事，“那么……休假愉快。”她说，“参谋总长。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恶魔之岛名不副实，却是个气候合宜，景色优美的夏岛。</p><p>虽然不是世界政府的加盟国，但贫困却并非这座岛的主色调。中心街区，沿街的商贩热烈叫卖着特色地产，生于温暖之地的人民穿着色彩鲜艳的衣服，敞露被阳光吻成棕色的皮肤，偶尔有人对萨博包裹严实的格格不入的穿着投以注视，却无人对陌生访客的到来表露惊诧。恶魔之岛的帕斯特王国没有加入世界政府，并不因为国家交不起天上金，而是帕斯特本身的存在已然彰显独特。</p><p>——恶魔果实之乡，回忆与幸福之岛。</p><p>尽管神秘的恶魔果实到底源出于何尚无定论，但帕斯特岛被誉为回忆与幸福之岛却是事出有因。这是一个巫术和占卜术发达的国家，街上每隔一段距离便有一家占卜屋或异术店铺，坐在门口的女巫形象各异，有年轻貌美妖艳十足的，也有白发苍苍满脸褶皱的，就各家异术店铺的生意来看，后者的店铺显然更受信赖。而这座岛之所以被称为回忆与幸福之岛，乃是号称可以“弥补遗憾”。</p><p>人生是由无数后悔和一丁点儿绝不后悔组成的，而这座岛能够满足其中一种遗憾——想见却再也见不到的人，想说却再也说不出的话，这座岛能通过异术让你再见一次思念的人，将未尽的话语传递给对方。</p><p>萨博拐入一个街角，踏进一家异术店铺。</p><p>挂在门口的风铃随着他的推门进入发出清脆叮铃声，穿着帕斯特民族服饰的小女孩适时迎了上来，尚轻的年纪让她还不能很好掩饰自己的情绪，她对萨博与众不同的穿着多投注了几许好奇的打量，而后热情且业务熟练地说道：“欢迎来到灰婆婆的幸福小屋！您好，请问您是想召见亡者，还是给阴间传信，或是占卜近期运势呢？”</p><p>萨博回以温和而礼貌的微笑：“我想见灰婆婆。”</p><p>“见灰婆婆的话要提前半年预约哦。”女孩不假思索地说道，“客人请放心，我们的驻店女巫和其他占卜师也一样可靠，有专业的帕斯卡异术行业执照，请问您是想召见亡者，还是给阴间传信，或是占卜近期运势呢？”她又重复了一遍。</p><p>“事实上，我是受人所托带给她一件东西。”萨博蹲下身平视她，掏出一小片生命卡递给女孩，“可以帮我把东西交给灰婆婆吗？我想她看到之后会愿意让我插个队的。”萨博俏皮地歪一下脑袋。</p><p>没人能拒绝好声好气请求帮助的客人，更何况是还未彻底学会圆滑和心冷的小女孩，她眨了眨眼，接过这一角碎纸，朝楼上跑去。</p><p>在女孩为他传信的时间里，又进来了两位客人，他们各自被其他店员接待后上了楼。萨博后退几步站在不起眼的角落里安静等待，说不上是种什么心情。在第一次得知帕斯卡的灰婆婆时，萨博在震惊之余不可遏制地狂喜，接着是强自压抑后的五味杂陈，他既想要相信，又害怕相信，既想去期待，又不允许自己太过期待。诚然他在得知艾斯死讯的那刻起就没有任何去期待的可能了，但倘若有，他发现自己没法像嘴上说的那样清醒理智。</p><p>而在他终于按耐心情，走到离灰婆婆仅有几步之遥的距离时，他又开始陷入一种自我防御似的消极冷静中。让死人复活？召唤阴间亡者？这是何等无稽可笑的事情，对这样的传言怀抱期望者，大多只是陷入更加荒芜的失望深渊中。他早就接受了艾斯的死亡，但他不想一再由别人向他强调艾斯确然死亡的消息，那会让他甚至愤慨起来：我知道了，我知道艾斯早就死了，死在我没能恢复记忆去救他的顶上战争，死在他们的小弟弟路飞的面前，我知道艾斯死了，我比谁都清楚的知道，艾斯死了！</p><p>被个陌生人再告知一遍这则消息，不是他抛弃一切立场，任性奔赴这里的原因。</p><p>别太期待，他告诉自己，别太期待，普通的、平常的……只是问问，就问问，你早有答案，所以就，只是问问。</p><p>沉浸在自己的世界里，时间是过得飞快的，仅隔了一晃神的空档，女孩咚咚跑下楼梯，萨博垂下在胸前交叠的手臂，依靠在墙上的身体重新放直，准备迎接意料之中的答复。</p><p>但对女孩来说，这答复却并非意料之中，她微喘着跑到萨博身前，这次投以了更加惊异的目光，她说：“灰婆婆想见您，请跟我来。”</p><p>萨博克制地点点头。</p><p>虽然对远方来客的好奇快将自己淹没，女孩仍是秉持了最后的服务操守，在带领萨博时保持了不询问细节的沉默。萨博上了楼发现，这家店铺有三层楼，二楼有数个独立的小房间作为咨询室，给普通客人咨询驻店女巫和占卜师使用，空间比想象中大上许多，萨博观察着二楼的同时，跟随女孩踏上去往三楼的楼梯。</p><p>整个三楼就像是个杂物间，各色占卜用具凌乱又遵循着奇妙规律随意陈列着，萨博一眼扫过去便看到了五六个样式各异的水晶球，和一大捆被束扎着堆放在角落的人偶大小的稻草人。女孩带着萨博穿过这所有，来到了最深处的房间，也是三楼唯一仅有的房间。门口摆放着一大缸彩沙，沙里零星点缀着几个洁白秀致的贝壳。</p><p>女孩轻轻敲响门扉：灰婆婆，我把客人带来了。</p><p>门里传来一声响动，女孩推开门，轻声对萨博说：请进。</p><p>他迈了进去。这同样是一间充满了帕斯特风情的房间，最先印入眼帘的是几座并排摆放、顶天立地的架子，上面摆满了数不尽的装着彩沙的透明玻璃瓶，蓝底色的墙上绘着多彩而抽象的花纹，没有窗户。在被架子包围的正中间，坐着头发花白，束扎两条长粗双马尾的灰婆婆。萨博走到她身前几步远的距离，灰婆婆停下了织毛衣的双手，戴上了用银链悬挂在胸前的老花镜。</p><p>“是维思让你来的。”灰婆婆观察着萨博，以老人特有的粗哑嗓音缓慢而确定地说，从口袋里掏出萨博让女孩交给她的生命卡。</p><p>萨博维持着礼貌的微笑，拿出一个装着彩沙的玻璃小瓶递给她，和屋子里陈列着的其他小瓶竟有如出一辙的样式。灰婆婆用橘皮般的双手接过，打开盖子，手指从瓶口穿过，在彩沙里慢慢吞吞掏弄几下，翻出一张被折成纸鹤的信笺。她慢而轻柔地将这只纸鹤拆解开，摘下眼镜阅读上面的文字。</p><p>一时无声。</p><p>“看来她不会再回来了。”灰婆婆凝视着信笺说道。</p><p>萨博点点头。</p><p>“她请求我帮助你。”灰婆婆接着说，“你有想见的亡者。”</p><p>萨博下意识地想反驳说不。</p><p>这是他惯用的回答，倘若有人问他是否思念，他会坦诚说是，却又一副不想深谈的样子敷衍而温和一笑，言称自己会继承艾斯的火之意志。他不吝于承认艾斯已死的事实，也表现得对自己的挂念十分坦荡的模样，但真的那么坦荡吗？</p><p>他不想把自己的卑劣告诉任何人，这是他自私的小秘密，不美丽但珍贵。</p><p>而在他习惯性的像往常那样粉饰太平时，他突然意识到：这不是他应当自欺欺人的场合。</p><p>如果他足够坦荡，如果他早已释然，如果吃了烧烧果实继承了艾斯的意志就代表艾斯还“活着”，那他不会……不会到这里来。</p><p>不会为了一点难堪的希望，到这里来。</p><p>于是他挖出自己血淋淋的伤疤，用压低的帽檐掩藏心灵的窗户，说：“我想和他‘交谈’……我不仅有话想对他说。”他听见自己的声音像阳光下的尘埃漂浮在空气中，空茫而清晰毕现，“……我还想……听他说。”</p><p>对萨博来说，如此的心情，光是说出口便费了绝穷的勇气。但对灰婆婆来说，她见了太多这样失意的人，听过太多不堪回首的痛苦往事，她同情并理解，却不再安慰每一个来此的人。</p><p>痛苦是无法被安慰的，它只能被消化。</p><p>灰婆婆放软了背脊，靠在摇椅上轻轻摇晃起来：“很抱歉，但我仍要告诉你，亡者是无法复活的。”</p><p>果然如此。</p><p>萨博呼出一口气，颤抖的心脏从喉咙口落回胸膛，砸得他头晕目眩，却如释重负。</p><p>“你路过二楼，想必看到了很多正在商谈中的人。”灰婆婆说，“帕斯特能让人和亡者对话，弥补遗憾……这是真的，只不过用的并非是传言中的异术。”</p><p>萨博在帽檐的阴影下注视着她。</p><p>“人人都会生病。生病了就要看医生，手脚断了要缝回去，流血了要止血，呕吐腹泻可能是吃坏了肚子，中毒了就要配解毒剂。”摇椅前后晃着，“而心生病了……要看心灵的医生。帕斯卡的异术师们，说白了就是一群心理医生。”</p><p>萨博：“……”</p><p>老人脸上的皱纹随着说话的动作蠕动着：“我们用‘沟通亡灵’的方式让人们说出想说而没能说出的话、以为自己的意志传达给了亡者，用这样的方式让心灵生病的人得到解脱。但——”灰婆婆的声音更加低缓，“即使如此，也只能帮助到很少一部分人。事实上，更多的人既无法被治愈，也不会来帕斯特。清醒的人病得更痛苦……向来如此。”</p><p>萨博尝试要笑，但很勉强。</p><p>“对于你这样清醒而傲慢地生着病，又能以孤注一掷的疯狂之心来到帕斯特，最重要的是，能找到我的人。”灰婆婆顿了顿。</p><p>而后她笑了，皱纹层叠舒展开，像绽开的菊花，又仿佛一张被抻平的皱纸：“是运气好的人。”</p><p>萨博的目光在她脸上迟钝地游移着，连自己屏住了呼吸都未察觉。整个人都因这句意味不明、又意蕴深长的话，而神志清醒地晕眩了。</p><p>“我是谈谈果实的能力者。”灰婆婆说，“和亡者谈话……是可能的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丢斯早已忘了他原来的名字。</p><p>名字是一个代号，除此之外别无其他意义。丢斯这个名字来得略微儿戏，为他起名的人只是玩笑般随口一说，却成为他生命中浓墨重彩的一笔。</p><p>名字和身份一样，都是没要紧的东西。一个人可以是医生，也可以是海贼；生养者为父母，却和陌生人成了莫逆同伴。</p><p>白胡子和艾斯死后，他们这些残部向黑胡子复仇，遭遇惨败。曾经名震新世界的白胡子海贼团的船员，如海中游鱼般隐于人流，销声匿迹。对一艘海贼船来说，船长是精神支柱，是收容者，选择了船长便是交付了一生。</p><p>而失去了船长这件事……</p><p>丢斯是第一次当海贼，他正学习着处理这件事。</p><p>他为了追随艾斯而当海贼，也因为艾斯而登上白胡子的船。在已经失去了船长的现在，海上的记忆成为遥远虚影，蒙上了砂质的滤镜。丢斯辗转于各个岛屿为不同的人看病，精进医术。一年前他来到帕斯特，学习心灵疾病的治疗方法，这是个全新的课题，丢斯投入其中，直至今日都不敢说自己完全钻研透彻了。</p><p>他在海边搭了一座木屋，白日上镇里探访各个异术店铺，遇到需要医生的人也不吝救治，夜晚则回到小屋，听着海潮声研读搜集来的医书、做一些医学实验。</p><p>要说哪里不好，大概就是过于安静了。</p><p>海贼船上的生活是不可能安静的。艾斯和白胡子都喜欢开宴会，一艘方寸之地承载着天南海北性格各异的人，这其中必然会有些乐天派和活力素，热爱吵闹和玩笑，就算躲在船上最静谧无人的角落，也可听到人语笑闹。海边的小屋却只有浪潮声阵阵，夜晚总有狂风呼啸，汹涌的海潮在远处怒吼，安静得摧枯拉朽。</p><p>而无人探问的海边小屋，于今日，迎来了一位意想不到的大客人。</p><p>丢斯白日鲜少留家，这天却不巧，他受了风寒，只好打消欲要探访灰婆婆的幸福小屋的计划，在家修养。传言灰婆婆是整个帕斯特异术最精湛的巫女，丢斯多次想见她，却总被拦在店铺的一楼。他甚至连和驻店异术师们交流的资格都没有，接待他的女孩说他没有一张“行将疯狂”的脸。</p><p>行将疯狂的脸是什么样的？为了弄清这奇怪的要求，丢斯等在门口观察每一个进出店铺的客人，有人面色凄苦，有人面色平静，有人甚至带着微微笑意，但没有一个让丢斯觉得他们“行将疯狂”了。</p><p>思绪远游了一刹，丢斯回过神，将冒着热气的茶放在萨博面前，坐在对面打量这位不速之客。</p><p>丢斯问：“所以……革命军的参谋总长，为何找我。”</p><p>萨博捧着茶暖手，脸上悬挂笑容：“别误会，我并无敌意，只是想来拜访一下。”</p><p>“这种事我当然知道，否则还会给你泡茶吗。”丢斯嗤了一声，靠在座椅上问道，“你是怎么知道我在帕斯特的，我的行踪已经败露彻底了？”</p><p>“不，你藏的很好。帕斯特每日都要吞吐大量的人流，又不是世界政府加盟国，海军无权在本岛驻扎。你的身份则能很好地融入当地……这是再适合不过的藏身之处了。”萨博看着自己交叠的手指，“或许你还记得，自己一年前救过一个女孩么。她的名字叫维思，现在是革命军一员。”</p><p>丢斯记得她。</p><p>“原来如此。”丢斯提起唇角，看着窗外风平浪静的海面短暂陷入了回忆中，恍惚之后，他将目光重新放到萨博身上，问，“那么，你的目的是？受伤了要找医生？我的医术还不至于好到得劳烦您特地跑一趟吧，革命军里可有不少医术精湛的医生。我猜不是为了公事。”</p><p>“我想……”萨博说，顿住。</p><p>扑簌簌，清新的海风扬撒飞进屋子里，纱质的窗帘柔软飘扬，跳起一支轻慢的舞蹈。</p><p>“我想听你。”萨博平静地说，“谈谈艾斯。”</p><p>艾斯。</p><p>丢斯的表情变得古怪，像在抗拒，又像在无法抑制地怀念。波特卡斯·D·艾斯，这是一个他永生难忘的名字。是他的船长，是赐予他丢斯之名的人，是和他在孤岛相遇并共同飞跃死亡的同伴，是带他加入了白胡子海贼团的人。</p><p>丢斯不想谈艾斯。他站起来，掩唇咳嗽两声，走到床边坐下，态度愈发冷淡：“我不想谈他，你可以走了。”</p><p>萨博默了一会儿：“我和路飞都是艾斯的结义兄弟，所以我……”</p><p>“这种事我当然知道！”丢斯皱着眉斥断萨博，“报纸上报道过，所以呢，结义兄弟就有资格跑到别人面前，让人揭开伤疤给你看么。”丢斯说，“再说，我只听过艾斯提起弟弟路飞，萨博这个人……我从来没听艾斯说过。”</p><p>“他以为我死了。”萨博说，“我十一岁先出海，被天龙人打落海底，他们都以为我死了。”</p><p>“我知道。”丢斯烦躁地换了个坐姿，不明白这场无意义的对话为何仍在进行，“我说了，新闻上报道过。但我对你们兄弟间的事情没兴趣，草帽小子当不当海贼王，革命军又把世界搅浑成了什么模样，我全都不关心。”丢斯冰冷地讥笑道，“我不过是个丧家之犬罢了。”</p><p>萨博垂眼，低声道：“丧家之犬。原来如此，艾斯，是你的归处啊……”他呵呵笑了几声，像是高兴，又像是不太高兴。</p><p>“都说了别跟我提艾斯！”丢斯猛地站起，风寒让他神色憔悴，萨博的话却令他怒火中烧，两相结合下，他的双眼闪亮咄咄逼人，面上却烧着炽热的红晕，嘴唇干裂得皲起死皮。堵塞不畅的呼吸令他神昏志沉，像有人在他脑中漫长而尖锐地鸣笛，持续的高音让他什么都听不见了，世界在旋转。</p><p>“别分析我！别提艾斯！艾斯……艾斯早就死了！”丢斯吼道。</p><p>而后他脱力地跌坐在床上，用颤抖的手支扶脑袋：“够了。如果你只是想再来提醒我这一事实的话，你可以走了。”</p><p>他的痛苦让萨博尝到一种自私的快意。</p><p>这个人很了解艾斯，萨博想，我缺失的那个艾斯，这个人全部都知道。他在艾斯的冒险里占据一席之地，他上了艾斯的黑桃A号，他和艾斯一起战斗，他去救艾斯，他跟着艾斯加入白胡子海贼团……我没有的艾斯，他全部都有。</p><p>参谋总长是个温和而有计划的任性混蛋，必要时也足够冷酷无情，但那些冷硬的逼迫总是向着卑劣的敌人，可，这一事实却在此刻翻覆了。</p><p>萨博站起来，步步逼近那个病中虚弱的男人，心头像有火在烧，不是艾斯和烧烧果实的火焰，是他的火焰——是萨博的火焰在烧灼他的心。</p><p>这个生着病的可怜人愈是抗拒谈及艾斯，萨博愈想掏出他存放着艾斯记忆的那点灵魂，带走、拿走、抢走，怎样都好。他只知道丢斯拥有自己不能有的那部分艾斯……他要把它挖出来，他要拼出完整的艾斯。</p><p>他走到丢斯面前，伸手握住丢斯的肩膀，指节用力紧扣，如龙的爪子钳着绝不能让的珍贵财宝，萨博面无表情却又在笑——没错，面无表情，却在笑。他看着丢斯，蔚蓝的眼睛黑如一场风雨即来的海啸，礼貌地、轻柔地说：“拜托你……拜托你，跟我谈谈艾斯吧。”</p><p>“你们经历了什么样的冒险，艾斯对你来说意味着什么，你眼中的艾斯是怎样的存在。”萨博说，一种奇异的红染上他的眼尾，“拜托你，拜托你告诉我。跟我谈谈艾斯吧……跟我谈谈他吧。”</p><p>丢斯捏着他的手腕想拂开他，但他不是武斗派，这点微弱的抵抗在萨博的力量面前无异于以卵击石。丢斯剧烈地咳喘起来，萨博蹙着眉，有点犹豫，最终却仍归于冷硬无情，他抓着丢斯不放，只是一再重复着那两个词：拜托，拜托，和我谈谈艾斯吧。</p><p>他该不会是……疯了吧？</p><p>丢斯心中升起这个荒谬的念头。</p><p>他咬牙和萨博相互瞪视，体温一时冷一时热，最后糅为一种晕眩的混沌。他阖上眼，晕了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丢斯醒来时，天色已经转暗。</p><p>他看到萨博撑着窗棂，背对自己安静观赏着日落的景象。丢斯从没被他身影挡住的窗户的空隙处透望，橘黄的太阳蛋已在海平面上隐了一半身影，夕阳的红光遍洒大地，海面被照得黄灿橘红，水面波光粼粼，近岸的海浪渐次翻涌，美得如梦似幻。</p><p>尽管是一年来每天都能看到的海景，丢斯仍然深深沉醉了。他盯着那个缓慢下沉的日轮出神，连萨博离开了窗前都没察觉。</p><p>“很抱歉，我刚才有些激动了。”萨博说，他不知何时将椅子搬到了丢斯床尾，此刻正坐在那里，衣冠楚楚，神情自然，一点没有疯了的样子。</p><p>丢斯撑坐起身，看着他。</p><p>萨博递给他一杯水，笑得温和：“你好一些了吗，能一起谈谈艾斯了吗？”</p><p>丢斯倾斜的水杯一顿，嘴唇抵在杯沿，斜瞥一眼萨博。</p><p>饮完，他将水杯搁置一旁，靠在床头，一种精疲力竭的颓唐令他陷入莫可名状的空虚。他看了眼微笑的萨博，又看了眼快要消隐在地平线上的夕阳，最后，他和萨博的双眼对视了。</p><p>“我是艾斯的船员。”丢斯说，“我曾经流落到一个无人荒岛，并在那个岛上遇见艾斯。我冲动地向他言说自己的痛苦，却对艾斯的痛苦一无所知。知道他是海贼王的遗腹子后，还想……”他眸光涣散，与其说是在诉说，不如说是自顾自地呢喃自语起来，“我从没见过他那样的人。”</p><p>他说起了自己参与其中的、艾斯的冒险故事。在荒岛上饥肠辘辘走投无路的两人，因为艾斯主动分食果子的慷慨而产生了羁绊。那个果子即是被海浪冲刷到岛上的烧烧果实，艾斯先吃了第一口，所以获得了元素化火焰的能力。</p><p>“日后我常在想。”丢斯说，“也许不是人们寻找恶魔果实，吃下，然后获得恶魔之力；而是恶魔果实有着想被谁吃下的意志，流浪到那人面前，引诱他吃下。我不关心烧烧果实在艾斯之前和之后属于谁，在我心里，烧烧果实就是艾斯……这是最适合艾斯的果实，也是只有艾斯才能资格吃的果实。”</p><p>以两人为始，他们组建了黑桃海贼团，遇见了许多个性古怪又志同道合的伙伴。说是志同道合，其实他们共同的志也只是艾斯而已。出于各种原因被世界所抛弃的人，艾斯承认了他们，并给与他们归宿。爱好收集骷髅和海贼周边的情报家，想当老师传道世界的狙击手，喜欢呆在艾斯身边的凶暴猞猁……他们以艾斯为中心聚集在一起。</p><p>“他是最好的船长。”丢斯说，“虽然经常自说自话地乱跑，不带钱包吃霸王餐，惹来各种祸事，边吃边睡觉，在奇怪的地方讲礼貌，让人有火都没处发……但他总是站在最前方，他没有一次退缩或倒下，他像太阳一样。”丢斯目光迷离地看着窗外只剩一弯圆弧的太阳轮廓，“对，艾斯是太阳……我们都仰赖他发出的光和热，认他为此生的归宿，却没有人能真正走进他心中，成为他的归宿。因为太阳太热了……太热了。只有我，最先认识他的我，比别人稍微多了解他一些。但还是不够……我无法理解太阳的痛苦。”</p><p>萨博渐渐便不再笑了，他专注地听着丢斯的每一个字，像是能用这种方法切身投入到艾斯曾经的冒险中。直到此刻，他的神情才微妙变化了一瞬：“……哥尔·D·罗杰。”艾斯的痛苦之源。</p><p>艾斯用他短暂的一生思考着一个问题：我的存在是有意义的吗？</p><p>身为被世人厌弃的大罪犯的儿子，被母亲怀胎二十个月生下来的我，是怪物吗？活下去这件事，对我来说到底有什么意义？既然世人厌弃我，那我如何能与他人相交；而毫无牵绊地活在世上的怪物，除了浪费世界资源，又有什么存活的意义；我该自杀吗，可母亲怀胎生我之恩又该如何报答。</p><p>“我已经，不想再看到草帽小子的新闻了。”丢斯说，“他说自己要成为海贼王的那副样子，叫我没法不想起艾斯。我是很清楚的，艾斯他……艾斯对海贼王一点兴趣都没有。大概连出海都只是为了遵守和兄弟的约定吧。”他笑了，“他想让自己的名字传扬海野，变成可以搅动世界的人物。这样一说，他不是完全成功了嘛，以死亡为代价。”</p><p>如果还来得及。萨博想，如果我曾来得及，在顶上战争救下艾斯，我可以邀请艾斯参加革命军。艾斯想要搅动世界，想要收获超越罗杰的无上名望，他要和整个世界为敌……他该是我的革命军同伴。路飞成为海贼王，而我们能一起执行任务，破坏天龙人的政权，帮扶渴望反抗强权的弱者；我们能一起颠覆这扭曲的世界，去向自由的未来。</p><p>这太好了，太好了。这该多么的好。</p><p>萨博捏紧指尖克制自己颤抖的欲望。</p><p>“进入新世界后，艾斯将目标定为白胡子。”丢斯接着说，“我大概能理解一些他的心情，白胡子是曾和罗杰分庭抗衡的大人物，从某种程度上来说，打败白胡子，对艾斯而言，也就意味着打败了罗杰。当然，这毕竟是个草率的决定，他将四皇看得太轻又太重了，失败也是理所当然的。”丢斯垂下头，“……又发生了一些事情，那一天，艾斯召集了所有在白胡子船上的原黑桃海贼团的船员们……”</p><p>黑桃海贼团在船长的宣告下解散了。</p><p>没人提出异议，不如说他们早有预感。作为艾斯的同伴，他们目睹了艾斯一次又一次暗杀白胡子失败，而后再暗杀，再失败……的过程，如此重复了有上百次。丢斯则在更早之前便有种预感，或许艾斯想找的归宿就在这里。</p><p>艾斯的真正目的并不是成为海贼，不如说当海贼只是他获得名望的手段罢了。他在许多个地方都不像个海贼，也对海贼的生态并不关心，丢斯觉得他甚至在很多时候持着一种与己无关的冷漠态度。艾斯只是在用自己的方式，漫不经心又竭尽全力地活在海上，并在旅途中用独特的太阳般的魅力吸引了一群不被世界所认可的人，成为这些人的归宿。但在白胡子的船上，艾斯第一次知道了四皇之所以为四皇的原因。</p><p>这世界上有被世界政府保护着的国家，有被革命军鼓舞着的国家，当然也存在着向大海贼寻求庇护的国家。在这些国家，海军来往自由，革命军蠢蠢欲动，却不会贸然妄图将它们从四皇的统治下“解救”出来。海上皇帝们各据一方领地，国家上供钱财和人才后，四皇把名字借给它们。这是大海贼的生态，也是而今世界的一种生存之道。白胡子正是一个老派又传统的，海贼中的大海贼。</p><p>严格来说，红发才是罗杰的直系，他本该成为“老派”海贼的代表。但他的强横是种随心所欲的浪荡，红发没有固定的基地，核心船员乘着主船在海上漂泊不定。大妈则像是海上的黑手党，以血缘为纽带盘踞一方，建立庞大的万国乐园。凯多，一个实力强横的狂徒，收了一群实力强横的小弟，以武力为通行证。</p><p>“白胡子海贼团。”丢斯说，“则以仁义为准绳，勾连每一个船员。每个人都叫白胡子为老爹，老爹将大家认作儿女。违背了海贼仁义之道的人，白胡子绝不会坐视不管，这就是白胡子和他的孩子们所拥有羁绊。”</p><p>“背负了白胡子之名的艾斯找到了归宿。”</p><p>被爱着的艾斯，为归宿而死的艾斯，他的一生是圆满的。</p><p>天色早已暗透，遥远的镇上仍有灯火闪烁，远离人烟的海边小屋则在空茫的黑暗和彻响的浪潮声中静静矗立。萨博起身，用燃烧的食指为桌上的蜡烛点亮光明。丢斯拥着被子，向沉默的倾听者说完了艾斯的故事。</p><p>萨博撑着桌子盯视那簇摇曳的烛火，脸上的伤疤被舞动扭曲的烛光照出无数个怪异而丑陋的形态，他像是在出神，又像是在深沉地思索着。</p><p>“帕斯特……”长久的沉默让他的嗓音变得喑哑，萨博轻咳两声后接着说，“帕斯特的异术师们其实是一群心理医生。”</p><p>丢斯说：“我知道。”</p><p>“所谓补足遗憾，不过是用巧妙的谈话方法和心理暗示让人们说出积沉已久的话语，使他们以为自己想说的话切实让亡者听到了。我觉得他们就是一群狡猾的骗子，虽然是一群助人疗伤的骗子。”</p><p>“……我知道。”</p><p>“丢斯，我来背负你的悔恨和遗憾吧。”萨博说。</p><p>丢斯错愕地看着他。</p><p>革命军的参谋总长侧过脸朝他微笑：“你已经把有关艾斯的回忆都告诉我了，你解脱了。你无需悔恨，在你心中，艾斯之死虽然痛苦而深刻，却不是一件抱憾终身的恨事。你做了能做的一切，不是么？所以，解脱吧，丢斯。你有梦想吗？去追寻新的梦想吧，别再沉浸于过去的回忆中了。”</p><p>这是……什么意思？</p><p>“你有梦想吗。”萨博又问了一遍。</p><p>“……一开始。”他的气势逼人，丢斯不自觉就回答了他，“刚遇到艾斯的时候，我说想当个冒险小说家，游历世界，编写见闻……后来发现。”他说，“虽然憎恨身为医生的父亲，但果然我还是想当个好医生。”</p><p>萨博哈哈笑道，“那还真巧。我也在小时候跟艾斯说过，要游历世界编写冒险见闻。那么，就由我来遵照约定，写下见闻录。至于丢斯你呢。”萨博语气平稳地说，“就成为一个好医生吧。”</p><p>“喂。”丢斯皱起眉，“怎么好像被强行安排了梦想一样，凭什么你说我的梦想是什么就是什么啊！”</p><p>“可，这都是丢斯你自己说的啊，要当一个好医生。”</p><p>“我明明！”不全是这个意思！</p><p>萨博看着丢斯：“我跟艾斯说过的。在还小的时候，在你们相遇之前，我就跟艾斯说过这样的梦想。”</p><p>丢斯顿住。</p><p>“我会写的。”萨博说，“我来写吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“随便你。”丢斯说，“我才不管你写不写。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>勇气是需要锻炼的。</p><p>当你怕高，你该站在绝高的山巅俯瞰，你被吓得半死，发誓再也不登高；你治好恐高，从此高山是你脚下的沙丘。当你怕一个人，一头怪兽，你该停下逃跑的步伐，转身，抄起武器，别说话，别犹豫，冲上去，咆哮，怒吼，砍，刺，劈，你杀了他，你获得勇气；你杀不死他，你倒在血泊里。</p><p>绝境中的勇气只有一次锻炼的机会，你无法循序渐进地增加恐惧的等级，你转身了，你赢了，你输了。但于转身之前，你在逃亡，这是让你缓冲勇气的时间，你须得奔跑、奔跑、竭尽全力、疲喘如狗，做尽徒劳的逃避和自我欺骗，才能在无处可逃时，转身，怒吼，迎面奔杀去。</p><p>萨博已经很久没有面临这样的绝境。</p><p>来到帕斯特的第五天，他坐在陡峭嶙峋的海岸边——浪花暴烈地拍打着脚下的岩石，刷啦，哗，扑啪，哄——发现鼓起勇气一事，竟困难至此。</p><p>在稍远一些的平坦沙滩上，燃烧的篝火摇曳扭动如鬼影，今夜的海是狰狞的，海风呼啸，将萨博的衣角鼓吹得烈烈翻飞，帽子得用手压着才不会被吹跑，但这样的狂风在吹拂近那堆篝火时，又因为跋涉了过远的距离而疲累地仁慈起来，火势被吹得忽强忽弱，却始终未被熄灭。又或许是，火堆前放着一架等身的巨大穿衣镜，它笔挺地站立着，挡住了风，护住了火。</p><p>如果以数字计量萨博有关于艾斯的回忆，其实贫瘠的可怜。</p><p>五岁相识，十一岁分离，六年的时间在数十年的生命长河中微不足道。</p><p>而这六年全都在懵懂无知中度过。那时他们都挣扎于“自我”和“生存”的课题，虽然在努力探索着，也为一个不确切又美好的梦想行动着，却对一个不明正体的庞然大物无所知也无能为力。萨博身为贵族，却对自己的出生和贵族的处境厌恶不已；艾斯在父亲的阴影下挣扎求索，日日受着心灵的拷打。这样的他们相遇了，并为了一个杳渺而不确切的自由未来积攒财富，努力变强。</p><p>萨博本人关于艾斯的记忆，全都是那个年少时的男孩。后来他忘了，再后来艾斯死了，而死去的艾斯不完全是他所熟悉的男孩了。他产生好奇，更有一种愧悔的弥补心态，开始疯狂收集别人口中的“火拳艾斯”，报纸、新闻、和艾斯打过交道的路人、自己“死后”和艾斯相依为命的路飞……他从别人口中拼凑出另一个熟悉而陌生的艾斯。</p><p>他发现自己拼凑得越多，便越是痛苦。在每一个思索着艾斯而难眠或惊醒的夜晚，他在一次又一次循环的茫然和心悸中发现：死的不仅是个结义兄弟那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>假期快结束了，萨博想，而他还没有见到艾斯。</p><p>这全是他自己的问题。他发现自己在害怕，他不敢面对艾斯。</p><p>奇怪极了。如果艾斯还活着，他当然会毫不犹豫地飞奔一切阻碍，哪怕要横穿世界，也得去到艾斯身边见他一面。他确实是这样的，得到帕斯特和丢斯的消息后，近乎失智的喜悦和渴切促使他来到恶魔之岛。但自从见到灰婆婆，从他意识到自己真能和……和死去的艾斯谈话时，他又开始不安和犹疑了。</p><p>这样做是对的吗？逝者已矣，他不祈祷艾斯的安息，却反要强行将人拉回阳间，只为满足自我的私欲。见了面要说什么呢，就算见了，逝去的终究逝去了，艾斯不会复活，而他只能对着镜子上的冰冷幻影自我安慰。更甚至……</p><p>艾斯，认得他吗。</p><p>他认得出长大后的萨博吗。</p><p>他回到篝火旁，等身的落地镜前只有自己的影子。萨博从怀里掏出艾斯的通缉令，坐在火堆旁的树墩上，凝视着通缉令上艾斯的肖像。他早已看过无数遍了，每一个思绪混乱的独处时刻，他将艾斯的通缉令拿出来。这样的看已不能说是看，他在用眼睛雕刻。</p><p>画像、能力者与祈愿者的血、月与潮汐之力、投射幻影的镜子，召唤亡灵与之谈话。</p><p>最后一天了，萨博想，最后一天了。</p><p>就算是幻影也好，只有我见过的艾斯的幻影，也……</p><p>想见他，害怕见他，想见他，害怕见他……想见他。</p><p>想见他。</p><p>我来告诉他，我做自我介绍，我是萨博。</p><p>他深深吸了口气，捏紧手中的通缉令，褶皱随着骤然加重的力道蔓延到艾斯的“脸上”，将他桀骜的表情蹂躏得扭曲而滑稽。萨博拿出一个拇指大小的玻璃瓶，将灰婆婆的血倒在艾斯的通缉令上，黄暖的火光将红血照得暗沉如墨，如爬虫般侵蚀了艾斯不羁的笑脸。萨博接着拔出匕首，在掌心割下一刀，捏紧拳头，挤出自己的血，一道涂了上去。</p><p>肖像被鲜血覆盖，萨博将染成红色的通缉令丢到火堆里，而后没出息地躲到镜面直射不到的位置，紧张观望着。</p><p>在漫长而短暂的五分钟内，海浪汹涌的翻腾声，篝火微弱的噼啪声，狼啸般吟唔的海风吹拂声，吵闹得万籁俱寂。</p><p>而一切如昨。</p><p>什么都没发生。</p><p>萨博忍不住笑出了声，他歪斜地走回树墩旁坐下，捂着肚子，笑得气喘吁吁。他心想：果然是假的，太好了，哈哈哈哈，果然是见不到艾斯的，哈哈哈，太好了，太好了，我这笨蛋，竟然真的差点相信了，哈哈。</p><p>见不到艾斯，太好了。</p><p>“噼啪。”</p><p>倏忽，火焰扭曲地跳跃了一下，萨博的笑僵在脸上。</p><p>一声漫长的啰音钉入脑海，这微弱的“哔————”的声响，冲淡了大地间其他任何的声音。海浪声远了，噼啪声虚了，风声缓了。在寂静的耳鸣中，双眼变得更加敏锐。月与星辰之下，火焰噌地蹿高数倍，颜色热烈得如疯如活。张牙舞爪的火影挡住了对面的镜子，热气汹涌着扑到萨博的脸上，但他不为所动，他呆滞了。</p><p>火势沸腾了片刻，慢慢缩回原样，如泄气的气球般。</p><p>火焰之后，镜子之上，艾斯站在里面，睁开双眼。</p><p>萨博的帽子被吹飞了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一张熟悉而陌生的脸。</p><p>大而分明的五官，眉头皱在一起时有股不耐烦似的凶狠桀骜，不整齐也不凌乱的黑发，存在感嚣张的雀斑——是一张不精致却鲜明的、野生的、倔强且温和的、凶狠而孩子气的脸。和小时候几乎一模一样，看到他的第一眼，萨博就知道这是艾斯，不可能是第二个人。原来长大后的艾斯是这样的，他只能长成这样，除了艾斯，这不会是其他任何人。</p><p>萨博怔忪着。</p><p>镜子里的艾斯皱起眉头打量着面色僵硬的萨博。</p><p>他认不出我，萨博心想。</p><p>这很正常，在艾斯的印象中，萨博十一岁就死了。路飞见到自己时，也完全意识不到面前的人是长大的萨博。艾斯和路飞，他们在有些事上的大条和粗神经异曲同工。艾斯认不出我，艾斯，果然没认出我。</p><p>正当萨博这般思索时，艾斯的神情渐渐变了，一种散漫而困惑的恍惚在他脸上铺展开。萨博看着艾斯，连自己迈动了双腿都未意识到，他走到艾斯身前，张张嘴，又闭上，再张开，说点什么，快说，快说！</p><p>他的声音被海风吹得破破烂烂：</p><p>“我是……”</p><p>他就站在镜子前了。萨博万分庆幸自己准备的是等身镜，而不是什么半身镜或拿在手上的镜子，只有这个大小的镜子，他才能清晰地看到艾斯的全身：他应该比我矮一些，不多，就一些……一些些。</p><p>艾斯双手叉腰，弯下身，这个动作让他的脸凑得更近了，一种视觉效果上的近，虽然，实际上，两人的距离只由萨博决定。</p><p>萨博愿意满足艾斯的所有要求，所以他又走近了几步，这下他们只有半步远的距离了。</p><p>艾斯歪着脑袋，萨博伸出手，又乍然想起一件极为重要的事情——他摘下手套，胡乱在脸上搓揉几下，而后再一次，伸出手。</p><p>碰到了。</p><p>竟然是……暖的。</p><p>人的体温，艾斯的体温。</p><p>艾斯跟着他，一同抬起了手，他以手掌抵着萨博碰到镜面的手指，问：“萨博，你怎么哭了。”</p><p>这句话让萨博下意识去触自己的脸，果然摸到了湿冷的水渍，而当他反应过来艾斯说了什么之后，眼泪便如夏岛的雨季般，更加失控而疯狂地倾泻着流下。他须得咬紧下唇克制自己，才能不像个小鬼似的失态嚎哭出来。</p><p>艾斯的眉毛约略扬了扬，有种无奈而温和的没辙，他拍拍镜子，又叫了声：喂，萨博。</p><p>“混蛋啊……”萨博擦着眼泪说，“艾斯，你真是个混蛋。”</p><p>艾斯皱起脸：“哪有一上来就骂人的。”</p><p>“竟然一下就认出了我。”萨博说，“明明路飞都没能……艾斯，你这混蛋……”他泪流满面地、快活地笑了，“艾斯。”</p><p>艾斯左右四望着镜子外的世界，边问道：“萨博，你怎么长大了。”</p><p>萨博眨着泪湿的眼睛看他，还没来得及解释，就听艾斯接着说：“这就是死后的世界吗，果然什么都没有。”视线下移，看到了那堆燃烧的篝火，“不，好像还是有点什么的。”</p><p>“好久不见。”艾斯张开双臂，咧着巨大的笑容要上前，似要给与一个拥抱。</p><p>镜子里的艾斯走了几步，却半点没能缩小彼此的距离，他困惑地蹙起眉，严肃的神情让他看起来有点凶，他望着萨博，像是在说：喂，你也动一动啊，我好像过不去。</p><p>为什么过不去？</p><p>萨博终于忍无可忍地嚎啕大哭起来，哭声撕心裂肺，在黑暗中炸裂如鬼哭一般。他颤抖地抓住了镜框，像要把自己塞到镜子里那个世界般，拥抱这个存储了艾斯体温的冰冷道具。这样的萨博超出想象了，艾斯迟钝地意识到状况不对：并不是他死了，而后见到了同样死去的萨博；而是——</p><p>“你还活着……！”艾斯叫道，“你活着！萨博！”</p><p>萨博额头抵在艾斯的肩膀上，一句话都说不出了。</p><p>万幸的是，无人嘲笑他的狼狈，在意识到“萨博之所以是大人模样并非是自己的想象，而是他真的活到了这么大”之后，艾斯也哭了，他一边哭一边抹眼泪，五官全都挤在了一起，整张脸皱巴巴的，眉毛撇成八字，嘴唇被咬出了齿印，哭得像个不在乎面子的小男孩，他愕然地看着萨博，扒着镜面努力想凑得更近，却只是徒劳，他哽咽着说：萨博，萨博……你还活着！</p><p>他惊喜而不敢置信地重复道：你还活着！</p><p>“你竟然还活着。”艾斯又想哭又想笑，矛盾极了，模样狼狈得不下于萨博，“路飞……路飞知道吗！路飞知道你还活着吗！”</p><p>萨博胡乱点头。</p><p>“这样啊。”眼泪仍从艾斯的眼中溢出，但他的眉目如开苞的花朵般舒展了，“太好了，哈哈，太好了，萨博还活着！但我已经……”他怔住，狂喜消逝得如此之快，如骤然破碎的梦境，“我好像……我已经死了。”</p><p>“艾斯！艾斯！”萨博和他鼻尖抵着鼻尖，湿润的眼睛里酝酿着能将人席卷的情绪风暴，冷静的革命军参谋总长被情绪怪物附身了，他一点也不冷静了，他完全不去想其他任何事情，他面前只有艾斯，他脑子里现在只有艾斯，艾斯、艾斯、艾斯，艾斯！是有体温的、会说话的、长大后的艾斯！</p><p>“我掉到海里被救了。”萨博颠三倒四地把话一股脑倒了出来，“但我失忆了，我全部都忘记了，我忘记了你和路飞，我忘记了戈尔波山和废物终点站，我忘记了……对不起，对不起，艾斯。”</p><p>他瞪着布满血丝的双眼，涕泗横流地对艾斯说：</p><p>“忘记了你们……对不起！”</p><p>“没能去顶上战争救你……对不起！”</p><p>“让你死了……对不起！”</p><p>“没能一起出海……对不起！”</p><p>“什么都没做成……对不起！”</p><p>“自私地把你叫醒……对不起！”</p><p>“还没把世界变得能让艾斯也获得自由……对不起！”</p><p>“对不起！艾斯！”他哭道，“对不起对不起对不起……对不起……！”</p><p> </p><p>萨博是三人中最懂礼貌的那个。</p><p>虽然艾斯知道萨博对着讨厌的人也可以气死人不偿命，但通常来说，萨博说话总是温和而顾及他人感受的。见了面会说你好，用了别人的东西得说谢谢，做了错事要说对不起。</p><p>这种礼貌像一道泾渭分明的界限，他对别人有多礼貌，对自己人就有多不客气。他会在睡觉时把脚架在艾斯和路飞身上，争抢食物时同他们大打出手，而当艾斯收集的珠宝份额比他更多时，他会忍不住去在意，比试中接连输给艾斯的话，他会不甘。</p><p>但他从来没有哭得这样脆弱而癫狂地，说过这么多句对不起。</p><p>萨博在说对不起，但他不是为了获得谁的原谅，仿佛也不觉得自己有资格被原谅，他一句接一句地说对不起，不在乎也不想听艾斯的回答，他自顾自地说，好像只要一再重复着说这个词，就能传达出心里的所有感情。</p><p>“但我真的……”萨博用手指在镜子上描摹艾斯的轮廓，“太想见你了。”</p><p>他踉跄着后退一步，跪在地上，捂住了脸：“我想见你，想听你说话，想让你知道……我还活着。”</p><p>在这样强烈的、火山爆发般的情绪岩浆中，艾斯的哭嚎被压制住了。</p><p>他看着跪在面前的萨博，看着他在世上屈指可数的家人之一，竟不知该如何应对萨博宣泄出来的情感。</p><p>他甚至感到了羞愧。在意识到萨博仍然活着时只感到了喜悦的自己，低估了萨博的悲伤的自己，艾斯为这样的自己，感到了羞愧。</p><p>艾斯蹲了下来，看着萨博，发现语言是如此贫瘠，自己能做的又是何其有限。他很想拍拍萨博的肩膀，或是给看似要崩溃的兄弟一个拥抱，但作为一个被召回阳间的死人的幻影，他什么都做不了。</p><p>他只能旁观。</p><p>艾斯努力提起笑容，想要转移萨博的注意力：“话说，你脸上的伤，是被天龙人袭击时留下的吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“刚才站着的时候量了一下，你好像比我高了那么一点点。”艾斯夸张地哼了一声，“可恶，输给你了！十一岁之前都是我最高的！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你多赢了我一项，不开心吗？”艾斯用手指戳着镜面，指尖所对的正是萨博的额头，“你出海前还多输我一局，现在可就是彻底的平局了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“路飞那家伙……”艾斯说，“该是也长大了不少吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>萨博只是缄默地流着泪。</p><p>艾斯看着这样的萨博，无力地低下头。他嘴唇翕动，发现到了最后，自己能说出的话，竟也只有那句：“对不起。”</p><p>这个词像是打开了新的阀门，艾斯干脆盘膝坐在了地上，手肘支着大腿上，视线飘移开，迷茫地注视着于黑暗中虚无燃烧的篝火，声音在浪潮声、火焰噼啪声、风声，和萨博的哭声中，虚弱而缓慢的荡涤开：“不知道你还活着，没能去找你，对不起。太早死去了，对不起。没法安慰你，对不起。看着你痛苦却……”他顿了顿，自嘲地哂笑一声，“却有点高兴……对不起。”</p><p>他们隔着几厘米宽的镜面鸿沟、在阴和阳的距离间、在奇迹诞生的时刻、在无有未来的此时，无言而吵闹地相对而坐，品尝着狂喜和悔恨，交换着光明与黑暗。</p><p>艾斯叹了口气：“我说，你的身体里装着大海吗。”</p><p>萨博用袖口胡乱地抹干净眼泪，也坐了下来。</p><p>他们大眼瞪小眼地看着彼此的狼狈相，扑哧，突然不约而同地笑了出来。</p><p>“你看。”萨博说，声音还带点哭泣后的沙哑，“这是我二十二岁的样子。”</p><p>艾斯摸着下巴点点头：“变化挺大的。”又笑，“但好像也没什么变化。”</p><p>“我加入了革命军，救了我的人是龙，他是路飞的……”萨博开始说起了他们分离后的自己的遭遇。</p><p>这是一段漫长而短暂的，没有艾斯和路飞参与的人生。艾斯听得很认真，表情随着萨博的叙述而生动地变化着，时而眉飞色舞哈哈大笑，时而皱着脸不太高兴，时而又扬高眉毛神气活现地骄傲自豪……萨博无比专注地看着艾斯，放松而愉悦地，克制而痴然地，想要把这个只属于自己的、全凭自己的努力见到的艾斯，整个儿打包到眼睛里带走藏起来。</p><p>将分离的几年全都说完后，萨博闭上嘴，看到海上的远天现出了熹微的光明，浪涛声不知何时变得轻缓而优雅了。</p><p>他沉默着、凝视着艾斯。</p><p>艾斯快乐咧开的笑在这样的注视下慢慢收束了，他偏过头，回望萨博。</p><p>“还有一件事……”萨博说，“我无论如何，都一定想告诉你。”</p><p>艾斯困惑地撇了撇嘴。</p><p>萨博垂下眼，睫毛的阴影在眼底柔顺地铺开：“我爱你。”</p><p>艾斯呆了。</p><p>“黑桃海贼团，白胡子海贼团，你的同伴们，你遇见的人们，你有意或无意地给与过太阳般的光热的人们，路飞。”萨博牢牢盯视艾斯的灰眼睛，“现在你知道了……还有我。”</p><p>“我爱你，艾斯。我想让你知道这个。”萨博说，“从五岁开始，到现在，并以我的余生，我是你无须努力便得到的爱，我在无数个梦里幻想你还活着，我需要你，我敬佩你，我愿永远张开双臂拥抱你，我想被你交付后背。我在你身上得到了许多许多，却没能回报你更多。我日日夜夜揣摩着你的心情，渴望和你离得更近，可越是这样，便越是为自己的无能为力而深深懊悔……我在此，以我的爱对你起誓：余生的全部，我再也不会品尝第二次、没能去救你的、这般的后悔。”</p><p>太阳开始在海平线上冒头，萨博笑着，眼中却无泪也似欲哭：“我吃了你的烧烧果实，我将继承你的意志，用你的火焰，焚烧这个荒诞无稽的、将你害死的世界；我会代替你，看着路飞实现他的梦想；我要把世界变成自由的，同时，也和你一起……去向自由。”</p><p>天亮了。</p><p>帕斯特的城镇被缓慢爬升的太阳叫醒，大海尽情展现着柔情的美丽，风住了，柴火将烧尽了。</p><p>艾斯身体的轮廓在镜子里肉眼可见的模糊起来，到了分别的时刻了。在十一岁的出航和十七岁的出航之后，二十岁和二十二岁，又一次的，天高海阔，各走各路，他们将分别了。</p><p>这一次的别离，将有萨博的余生那样漫长。</p><p>而下一次的重逢，将与萨博的死亡同行。</p><p>萨博最后问：“艾斯，你呢……二十二岁的我……你是否……”</p><p>艾斯笑了，笑得露出牙、眯起眼，笑得开朗而快活，笑得像睡了个好觉、吃了顿饱饭，像挣脱了枷锁，像获得了自由。</p><p>他消失了。</p><p>萨博呢喃着说完了未尽的话：“……爱上了……呢。”</p><p>太阳跃出海面，火焰熄灭了。</p><p>被留下的人怔忪地同镜子里的自己对望。</p><p>他提了提唇角，镜子里的人跟着笑了。</p><p>非常丑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乞丐自古无死，有产者才有一死。</p><p>失忆的萨博一无所有，他无惧于任何死亡；而在找回过去的现在，他成了一个摇摆不定的、可以被杀死的有产者。他的珍贵的私有财产：他在帕斯特的、和艾斯独处的一晚。</p><p>将记忆的纸条装入盛满彩沙的玻璃瓶中，离开帕斯特前，萨博最后一次拜访了灰婆婆。他不是一张“行将疯狂”的脸，不麻木也不悲戚，看起来甚至是神采奕奕的。</p><p>灰婆婆接过他的记忆瓶子，将之放在了柜子上的，和其他瓶子们一起。萨博在她身后，朝她深深鞠躬，说：谢谢。</p><p>老人放完瓶子，回过头对他和蔼地笑了一下。</p><p>她什么都没问。</p><p>萨博同灰婆婆告别后便离开了帕斯特。他登上客船，在甲板上眺望大海。人民，革命军，海贼，世界政府，这些模糊而具体的现实抽象物，构成了这个无序又乱序的世界。当世界病入沉疴，革命是生猛的良药；而心灵经受苦难时，却难有药医。</p><p>他突然明白了每个踏入灰婆婆店里的人所悬挂的表情：行将疯狂，却永远不会疯狂。只有清醒地知道自己心上有伤，且永不痊愈的人，才会从灰婆婆那里，求一次亡者共话。</p><p>或许对患有心之沉疴的人来说，重要的不是怎样治好病，而是怎样带着病痛生活。</p><p>萨博回到了革命军的驻地，他先找到龙报告了自己的回归，接着在去往议事厅的路上碰见了克尔拉。同样有着心之沉疴的同伴看到他的归来非常高兴，克尔拉笑着，调侃他的革命假期，萨博便也回以笑容。</p><p>什么都没变，却又什么都变了。</p><p>他们一同踏入议事厅，革命的同伴们早已就位，萨博站在主位上，环视大家，而后坐下，那瞬间他想到艾斯，想到帕斯特，想到了许许多多的人。</p><p>萨博正了正神色，阐述起又一个新的行动计划。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>可能是多此一举的解码，帕斯特=past。</p><p>丢斯的回忆大多参考了艾斯官方小说的设定。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>